I'll Take You With Me
by deathrosekitty
Summary: He held her hand and didn't let go. CloudAerith


**I do not own Final Fantasy, but I sure love playing the games and watching Advent Children.**

**I'll Take You With Me**

Cloud held her hand and didn't let go. He knew that she could read him like a book.

_Come with me…_

_Don't leave me again…_

_Aerith, I love you._

She let him pull her to where he was going, even though she knew he didn't know where that was. Aerith did, so Cloud knew it would be all right.

"Cloud, I don't think I should go with you." She sighed.

Cloud opened his eyes, "I'll continue running if you don't."

Her other hand stroked his face. "What about Tifa? She loves you Cloud."

"I know." He replied simply, but she knew what he meant.

_I want you alive again… because I love you I want to be selfish and make up for letting you die in the first place. You lived life fully up until you died, but it's not enough. I want more for you._

He felt hands upon him and opened his eyes again. Children surrounded him as he floated above the water. The blond haired man planted his feet on the ground and looked around. Tifa was smiling at him, but he turned around and ignored it. Everyone appeared confused as he reached one of his hands in the water as if he was holding it out for someone to take.

"Cloud, what are you doing?" Tifa questioned.

Cloud could feel her hand and he was glad Aerith was still there. He grasped her hand and pulled her above the water.

Her light brown hair sparkled as she hit the surface. She smiled with all the light in the world and Cloud smiled fully back at her, but he didn't pull her close because he was afraid of what Tifa would do.

Tifa was still smiling. It was wider this time, though he couldn't tell if it was fake or not. She stepped into the water and gave the other girl a big hug.

"Are you really back Aerith?! We missed you so much!"

Aerith laughed. "You couldn't have been that lonely without me!" The others were looking at the flower girl as well. They smiled or smirked with their own happiness. Aerith gazed around at everyone in her church room, where she was stepping on her sunken flowerbed. "Are you all ready to be healed?"

"Can you really heal us?" One of the children asked.

"Yes! It is my best technique!" The smile didn't leave her face as everyone dove into the water. They splashed around and played, but Cloud stared at Aerith in happiness.

The others filled her in to what they had been up to for the past two years and asked her about the afterlife. Marlene danced around the flower girl and Denzel watched the older woman with curiosity.

Tifa smiled at Cloud again. He gave a nod to her. Whatever it supposedly meant, neither of them knew, but acknowledgement from him only came in very few times.

A few hours later Tifa and Cloud were alone. He stared at the ground as she gazed at the sky.

"Did you ask her to come with you?"

"Hn."

Tifa eyed the blond man. "It's okay, Cloud. I knew that… I know that you are in love with Aerith."

"Why is it so important?" Cloud asked. He felt uncomfortable with this talk, but he had known he couldn't get out of it.

"I love you, Cloud, but I'm not stupid and I'm not the kind of person to step in your way of being happy. I know that every time you run out on us it's because you can't stand being here when you want to be there with her. Now you have her here I think it's better to admit your feelings than try and hide it."

Cloud allowed himself to gaze into Tifa's eyes. "You forgive me?"

Tifa smiled. "Of course I forgive you, you idiot! It's okay, Cloud. You loving Aerith isn't the end of my world. I'll live, but you need to live as well. Aerith is only here for you and if you keep running she might go back."

"Take care of yourself, Cloud! And make sure you keep Aerith happy!" Tifa teased as she walked away from her crush.

_That went better than I thought it would._

The light brown haired woman walked into the bar room where Cloud was alone. She had passed Tifa along the way and even though the other female had tears in her eyes, she wished them well.

"Are you moping again?"

Cloud seemed to jump in surprise and Aerith held back from laughing at him. "No."

She smiled at him, but he looked away. "Come on now! You have to have some fun."

"I am."

_I'm content with you here._

Aerith grabbed the blonde-haired boys hand and pulled him out of Tifa's bar. He let her lead him wherever she pleased.

They sat on top of the old slide in front of Sector 7. Cloud kept Aerith's hand in his, while she laid down. She felt his fingers lightly stroke her hand. The small smile on his lips stayed, so she didn't make conversation.

_Do you know how happy I am now, Aerith? Just because you're back I feel better than I ever have._

Cloud didn't know how to start a conversation with her, but he didn't want to be anywhere else that wasn't with her.

Aerith squeezed his hand and let him relax.

"I… love you, Aerith." He breathed.

"I know. I love you too. Now are you going to cuddle with me, or just look like the big tough guy that doesn't need any love like you usually do?"

Cloud leaned down. His face snuggled in her neck and his arm wrapped around her waist. He couldn't bring himself to kiss her yet. He feared she would disappear like before.

"I don't want you to die again."

Aerith wrapped her arm around his shoulders and played with his hair. Her other arm was over his that was at her waist. "I won't. Not until I'm old and wrinkled."

"That's not funny." He mumbled as she giggled at him.

They stayed cuddled next to each other for a long time. Aerith knew that it was what Cloud had needed since her death.

"I'll take you with me."

"Hm?" Aerith was caught off guard by Cloud's random statement.

"I'm going to take you with me wherever I go. Will you go?" The blond haired man didn't look in her eyes, but she knew the insecurity in his question.

"Cloud, you know that nothing can take me away from you!"

Aerith pulled his face near hers and gave him a passionate kiss. Cloud kissed her back with the same emotions that he had suppressed for years. When they pulled away, he smiled.

They would never be a part again.


End file.
